


One Good Deed

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A girl turned to the other children with worry in her eyes.





	One Good Deed

I never created Batman TAS.

 

A girl turned to the other children with worry in her eyes. She and her companions managed to steal very few pretties for the Sewer King. She remembered a scowl. The girl viewed the Sewer King sobbing near one alligator's grave. Her arms were around the shocked man. Good deeds. 

 

THE END


End file.
